Happy Never
by Sicklen
Summary: Naruto gets yelled at by his teammates and goes to his favorite place, the Hokage mountain, and thinks about why all the things in his life happened. He remember's a promise that he made to himself and is able to keep on going because of that.


**This is my first time writing a fic where Naruto hasn't killed himself or another person so it will probably suck to high heaven. This was just a fic where I couldn't get the idea out of my mind so I wrote in down and decided to post it for no reason at all. Please do not put in your review (If you review) that my spelling sucks, if I misspelled a word like 'Konaho' instead of 'Konoha' please tell me because that is helpful, but only if it's Japanese. Please enjoy.**

Naruto sighed and walked away from his teammates which were mad at him because he had messed up on another mission. 'Looks like I not needed here any more' was the thought that ran through his mind as Naruto picked up speed heading in the direction of the Hokage monument.

When he got there, Naruto sat on the very edge on the mountain and positioned him self so that his legs were hanging over the edge but had a loose hold on it so he would have something to hold onto if he fell. 'Why must I go through this, why do I have to do this, why did the fourth put that stupid fox inside me, why not some one else?'

The blonde tightened his grip and said "Why do you Uzumaki Naruto ask so many questions' that will go unanswered? Why do you put up with this pain every day? Why do not leave or just to get rid of it all? Why do you even try when you know that the villagers will never trust you? Why are you so stupid Uzumaki Naruto?"

By now Naruto's knuckles were white and blood started to drip out from between his figures onto the trees below. His face was pale and everything about him seemed to dull and sadden, even his eyes had lost there happy glint that always seemed to be there.

For what seemed like an eternity Naruto let a shadow cover his face and the rest of his body toke on a slumped stance. If some one was there, no matter what they thought of him, they would have sorry for the poor boy. Tears slowly made there way down his shaded face and fell on his pant.

Just as the 5th tear fell onto his pant's, Naruto looked up at the sun high in the sky and smiled, not a goofy smile, or any other smile he had ever smiled before, this smiled was true and genuine, full to the brink with happiness.

Naruto unclenched one of his hands and reached for the sun, not for the light, for he already had something to light him on his way, not for the energy, for he already had something to fuel him on his way, not for the guidance, for he had the best guide to lead the way, he reached for the sun because he needed something to remind him of why his was on the road, to remind of all the thing that had happened, to remind him of all the things he'd lost, to remind him of all the people that cared and cheered him on, but most importantly, to remind him of the rule that he had placed on himself when he first decided to take to the road he now follows.

The smiled stayed as he thought of all the things that are helping him on his journey. His light is his hope, only flickering at the most strongest winds. His energy is his kindness, always ready to get some one moving in the right direction. His guide is his love, giving what it has and taking nothing in return, just wanting to help other kept on track.

And last is his promise, the most important part of all, the thing he swore his life to. Naruto fisted his hand and pulled it to his chest and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later they were truthful and sincere.

With those eyes's he looked back at the sun and in one swift movement raised his hand, still fisted, to it and said in a clam but wise voice "I, Uzumaki Arashi Naruto, swear that by this day forth, I will never give up, I will never say no when another asks for help, I will never put another beneath me, and that I will never in my life make some one give up there dreams because of mine".

That was the promise he had made so many years ago when he had first started going to the Academy. It's kind of funny, because that kept him going over the years. Naruto smiled the same smile again and got up and headed back to the village which had been under him the whole time.

**I know it's short and that it sucks but what do you expect from something that I wrote in less than 5 minutes. If you review I'd be really happy, but remember that it's your chose to be nice or not. Well, I have to go to bed and dream about stuff so bye. **


End file.
